


Pursuit of lost time

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, First Meetings, Fluff, Other, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Timekeeper has a missing for her dear friend croissant : a time criminal has been spotted in the city. But how could a simple ingeneer fight against a well known criminal ?
Relationships: Croissant Cookie/Roguefort Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 11





	Pursuit of lost time

Watching the TV was ... Mostly boring for Timekeeper. Well, most things in this world were boring. But TV felt even less interesting. Still ... They had to watch the infos on a regular basis to see if anything important was happening ... It was all parts of the job as a keeper of time. They were playing around with their scizors, barely listening when a specific phrase caught their attention. 

"A suspicious cookie has been reported in the middle of the city, apparently messing up with watches of everyone they see and creating time problems such as stopping time or even creating time loops ! Police officers are currently trying to arrest whoever that person is, but is mainly trying to gather infos. It could be, even if it is not confirmed yet, the well known thief Roguefort cookie that is the cause of these incidents. Their intents are unknown and a lot of people are still trying to understand what could be their motivations."

They suddenly felt a huge smile appear on their face. Timekepeer knew this was a marvelous opportunity to train her dear little friend to become a better time traveler. A criminal was going around time, messing up with the timeline and apparently stopping time itself on several parts of the city the TBD was protecting. Oh yes, Croissant was young and inexperienced for sure. But what better training than going directly into dangerous missions ? That's how timekepeer revealed their true potential and how they developed their powers.

They took their scizors and immediately uses them to teleport themselves in Croissant's room. The girl was working on some plans on her desk and clearly was not expecting anyone to visit her at this time of the day. It was nearly 9 P.M, and seeing someone just randomly appear like that got a little help out of her.

"Hello Croissant ~"

"Hi Timekeeper. It's pretty late ... What are you doing here ?"

"I'm here for a job. Look at your phone for a second, you'll see what I'm talking about. It's everywhere in the news. I want you to resolve this situation, as fast as possible. After all ... The fate of a lot of cookies might depend on your actions."

Croissant seemed a little disturbed but opened her phone and scrolled a bit down before gasping.

"A-a time criminal ?! But I am no detective nor police ! Will I even be able to localise them ? What could happen if I failed ?!"

The goddess of time smiled and approached her partner with her usual sinister look. 

"Oh but do not worry, my dear. Even if you certainly will not end up powerful in the same way that I am, you weird power, much more than you could imagine. You are intelligent, and able to manipulate time as you will too. That thief, that mysterious person ... They should be no match for you. I will be there to help you if you need, just call my name and I will be able to know when to come. I trust you, just like I hope you trust me."

"I ... Yes. I understand. I'll see what I can do, and I know you'll be here for me."

Croissant got quickly out of here room, leaving the god behind her to reach out to her machine. She took a deep breath before starting it up and immediately went back to her phone to check the place that seemed to be where the thief was acting around. Thankfully, if she entered the perimeter she wouldn't be affected by the time problems, thanks to her creation. Once she was sure of her destination, she took the wheel and went as fast as possible to the place. Being able to travel through space via time rifts was clearly a good way to go fast, and she was in the place just in a couple of minutes. She got out of the machine and looked around. No one. At least ... No one seemingly alive. Every single thing surrounding her had taken a shade of grey and didn't move at all, it felt like she was in a world made out of stone. She shivered and kept seeking anything that might help her throughout the city, but nothing. She was just walking in nothingness, caught in a feeling between admiration for the strange beauty it had and a deep fear of how time could be dangerous if not controlled. 

Suddenly, she saw it. 

A silhouette in black and green was wandering around, gripping everyone's watches and visibly looking for something. That must've been the criminal. She ran as fast as possible towards the cookie, determined to get informations out of them 

"Hey, you !! Who are you, and why are you doing such thing ?!"

The cookie stood still and simply stared at her with an expression that felt like pure melancholy.

"I am pursuing lost time."

"... Huh ?"

"You know what's going on here, don't you ? This place ... It's dying. Someone broke the spirit of time, and I have to make up for it. Everything we lost because of this person, I am trying to gather and repair."

"No ... No I do recognise you. You're the one that everyone mentions on the TV when they talk about this place. You're the well known thief Roguefort !"

"Yes, it is me. I will certainly not deny such informations. But please do not take conclusions too fast. I am here to fix this place."

"How ?! And most importantly, why ?!"

"This watch, this piece of time ... It is mine. It is a part of my heritage, and I never wanted to loose it. Someone stole it and gave it away without my permission. I will certainly not permit a part of my family set lost in the hands of someone that not only does not know what it's worth for me, but also might destroy time by inadvertance If they misuse it. I am a criminal. I will not hide it. But I am responsible enough to take care of something that important."

"I am the only one here that knows how to control time properly ! You shouldn't be in possession of such object !"

"You, as a protector of time, you should know that no one should be permitted more than one object that can control it. If I give you the watch, you will loose your mind. I will keep it. I will take good care of it, you have my eternal word."

"You ... You were trained ?"

"Yes. I said it, it is a family object, as so my duty is go protect it from harm, just like I protect time."

Croissant couldn't help but admire the cookie that stood before her. Usually, people who took care of time were careless and turned out to slowly fall into a deep madness while having to fix it. But this person truly cared and were sane enough to spend hours trying desperately a mistake that wasn't even theirs in the fist place. 

"If I help you, can you promise me that you won't abuse your time powers ?"

"Oh, my lady, I never did such thing before. As you can see, it is not my fault that this watch was stolen and I'm in deep distress because of it. And despite my reputation as a criminal, I would never abuse a power that could change the world. Stealing a few jewels is fun. Risking the life of innocents isn't."

"Alright ... I trust you on that one."

Croissant and her new associate decided to team up looking for the watch together, waking the work a lot faster. The thief was surprisingly kind and funny, making puns and telling small stories along the way. Croissant tried her best not to feel too sympathetic towards the cookie but .. they were just irresistible. The kind of soul that you simply cannot hate and want to spend time with pretty much not matter the situation. 

After a good hour of talking Croissant finally noticed a shiny golden watch in the pocket of a man. 

"Found it !"

"Good ! Please do not touch the watch, you might get serious damages to your hand. Here, let me do it."

The criminal gently took the artefact from the man's pocket and looked at it to see if anything happened. 

"So, what's wrong with it ?"

"It's just a small button that was pressed. It makes time stop and restart again whenever it's used, it usually doesn't have effect on the one that uses it ... Only if the user knows how to properly protect themselves from it's powers. Just a little click and everything will be alright again."

"Pfiew ... And it was all just for a button."

Roguefort stared at the watch for a little while before being interrupted by their partner. 

"So are you going to press it ?"

"Let's say I have a umh ... Small problem."

"What is it ?" 

"I can't just show myself, the great phantom bleu, just like that in public. I would get caught way too easily."

"Just change outfits, I guess it would be enough."

"Yes but umh ... I clearly don't want anyone to know my real identity. Including you."

Croissant sighed with a blush. 

"Alright then. I'll let it pass, just this once. I'll close my eyes and let you finish your little trick, and then go back to my machine and act like nothing happened."

"You would really do that ?"

"Yes ! Gosh ... Now do it before I change my mind."

Roguefort giggled and began to put everything in place. 

"Alright. You can open your eyes in 3, 2, 1 ..."

And when Croissant got back to a fixed world, everything went back to normal like nothing had happened. People were roaming around and finishing their discussions like they weren't even interrupted in the first place. It was ... Kind of impressive. But when she turned around, she could've sword she saw a cookie she knew, holding a golden watch and giving her a gentle smile with a wink. 

Once she got back to her house, Croissant was... Disturbed. She didn't know what to think of it. This truly was an experience and a good one. But with a criminal still ... 

"So in the end, you didn't need my help, huh ?"

Timekeeper was floating around in Croissant's room as she quickly took notes on what happened and how did the pocket watch worked. 

"No. Everything was resolved peacefully and the artefact got back its original possessor."

"Did you discover who the culprit was ?"

"Yes."

"And will you say it to the world ?"

Timkeeper chuckled as she approached her partner.

"No ... I won't. It would create a time paradox, no one should know who they are and they did not ask to get their goods stolen in the first place. This situation is part of a lost time, that should stay lost forever."

"Good, do as you please, as you know I am merely here to witness."

Croissant sighed, thought back of the mysterious cookie and blushed. Really, that thief knew how to steal everything ... Even her heart.


End file.
